


Worth

by Burning_Ice (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Drabble, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Burning_Ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Steve, I don't--" and Bucky hesitates. It doesn't actually show on his face, he doesn't flinch and his mouth doesn't tighten. He has the same solemn, half-lidded expression he always has, but the pause is still there. "I don't know if I'm worth all of this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Just watched Civil War. It just-- I had to. That line, "I don't know if I'm worth all of this." That line killed me.
> 
> Did Steve ever end up answering him? Because I don't remember him answering. I really don't.

"Steve, I don't--" and Bucky hesitates. It doesn't actually show on his face, he doesn't flinch and his mouth doesn't tighten. He has the same solemn, half-lidded expression he always has, but the pause is still there. "I don't know if I'm worth all of this."

The sound of the jet is muted from the pressure in Steve's ears, but he can hear Buck just fine. He looks back at Bucky for a second and sighs, resists the urge to flinch because Bucky looks so broken, so worn and tired, and Steve can't muster up the courage to say,  _"You are._ " He would have-- but this wasn't just about Bucky anymore-- wasn't just about their friendship. It was about loyalties and choices and what matters most in the end. It was about what was right, because in the end, that was what it was always about.

Even if it weren't about that, though, Steve knew that Bucky would have been worth it. Bucky would have been worth the world, if it came down to that.

No one spoke, and Steve tightened the grip he had on the wheel, because he knew it was true. After all, it was  _Bucky_. Bucky, who watched over him when he was nothing more than a sick brooklyn kid who held his little fists to bullies twice his size. Bucky, who remembered him despite the brainwashing, despite the horrors he's seen and is still with him despite the horrors he knows they will see. It was Bucky--

Who was with him 'till the end of the line.


End file.
